(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to a device that integrates the slot style rebar cutting design and the free handle bending designs. That device is the quarter circle slot on the handle assembly (cam). This quarter circle slot keeps the roller of the cutter blade in the slot during the bending of rebar over ninety degrees (90xc2x0) and up to one-hundred eighty degrees (180xc2x0).
No cutter/benders are known to employ both the slot for cutting, and the free handle full one-hundred eighty degrees (180xc2x0) bending without removing the rebar.
Rebar is commonly used in various types of construction projects to provide strength to structural components. Rebar is commonly provided in fixed lengths, which are shaped and sized to accommodate the structure being formed. The shaping and sizing is done at the construction site as the form takes shape. Consequently, it is desirable to be able to easily shape and size a rebar to a variety of different configurations, within the practical limitations of a construction environment.
Contemporary devices exist for shaping and sizing rebar, though such devices have significant drawbacks. One such device is operative to shape the rebar to a curve of up to ninety degrees (90xc2x0) in a single motion of the device. Should it be necessary to curve the rebar more than ninety degrees (90xc2x0), the rebar must be disengaged from the device and then re-engaged in an alternate manner to permit bending beyond ninety degrees (90xc2x0), by a separate motion. The requirement for repositioning the rebar and initiating a further bending motion can be cumbersome in a construction environment. Rebar may be in lengths of eight feet (8 ft.) or more such that a ninety degree (90xc2x0) bend may produce an extended length of partially shaped material that may be awkward to reposition, and may be a hazard to the safety of others walking through the area. In order to facilitate the convenient, and safe. practice of shaping rebar more than ninety degrees (90xc2x0), there is a need for a device which avoids such limitations in contemporary devices.
Contemporary cutting devices also have common shortcomings. In one such device, cutting is effected by inserting the rebar through a central aperture in the bender/cutter. After the rebar is inserted into the aperture to the desired length, cutting. occurs. While such devices are effective to make cuts, the process is again cumbersome. The insertion of rebar into a small aperture in the device requires that the entire length of rebar be laid perpendicular to one side of the cutting device and maneuvered to insertion in a relatively small hole. That process is awkward, increases the clear space requirement required around the bender/cutter, and again raises safety concerns in relation to the construction workers moving through the area.
Accordingly, the existing need for a rebar bender/cutter which can bend rebar up to one hundred eighty degrees (180xc2x0), without requiring repositioning of the rebar on the bender. It is also desirable for a rebar bender/cutter to cut rebar without the need to move the entire length of the rebar to one side of the cutting device, and insert the rebar into a narrow aperture.
These and other objects and advantages are implemented by the invention as set forth more fully below.
A rebar bender/cutter is disclosed for shaping and cutting rebar. The device includes a horizontal base having a connecting flange and supporting flange extending vertically therefrom. An arm receiving cam is rotatably engageable to the connecting flange and is has a plurality of arm receiving apertures formed therein for being alternately engageable to the arm. A bearing cam is engageable to the arm receiving cam and includes a bearing surface for abutting against the rebar. An urging member and supporting roller are provided to abut against an opposing surface of the rebar. Upon movement of the arm, the urging member bends the rebar as the bearing member translates through an arc to define the rebar curve diameter.
The device further includes a cutter pivot arm having a notch formed therein, adapted for alignment with a stationary notch connected to the connecting flange. Consequently, as the arm rotates, the notches move from an aligned position to a non-aligned position, causing cutting of any rebar disposed within the aligned notches.
In one embodiment, the notches are formed on a forward surface of the bender/cutter. However, it is anticipated that the notches may be disposed in other alternate locations.
The bending/cutting process may be implemented by engaging the arm to one or more of the arm receiving apertures. As presently envisioned, cutting at ninety degree (90xc2x0) bends may be implemented using one of the arm receiving apertures. If it is desirable to bend the rebar more than one-hundred eighty degrees (180xc2x0), the arm is preferably removed from the first arm receiving aperture, inserted into a second arm receiving aperture, and further rotated until the desired bend, i.e., up to one-hundred eighty degrees (180xc2x0), is effected.